1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to improved fasteners for coupling panel members. In particular, this invention relates to fastening systems for fastening generally directed orthogonally oriented panel members each to the other in a releasable coupling mode. Still further, this invention relates to a fastening system which frictionally engages the inner walls of a through opening formed in a side panel member and locks the side panel member to a substantially orthogonally directed display panel member. Still further, this invention directs itself to an improved fastener which includes a chamfered surface to allow insert of the improved fastener in a reversible longitudinal direction within a through opening formed in a side panel. Additionally, this invention relates to a fastener which includes a pair of arm members defining an inclined insert passageway within which a panel member is slidingly engaged. Further, this invention relates to a fastener where sliding engagement of a panel member is followed by a snapping interfit of the fastener with an opening formed in the panel member. More in particular, this invention relates to a fastening system which includes a base portion defining a lug member upper section for engaging an external surface of a side panel member to bear the force loading applied thereto by insert of a display panel member within the improved fastener. Additionally, this invention relates to a fastening system which is formed of a plastic-like composition in a molded one-piece formation which clampingly engages a panel member between opposing resiliently formed arm members.
2. Prior Art
Fasteners for releasably coupling panel members each to the other are well known in the art. However, fastener systems for coupling generally orthogonally oriented panel members each to the other in a snapping relationship utilizing both a snapping engagement and a frictional interface has not been fully found in the prior art.
The best prior art known to Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 642,875; 820,438; 2,654,131; 3,279,876; 3,673,643; 3,806,124; 3,913,289; 4,114,966; 4,126,230; 4,223,966; 4,444,321; 4,072,374; 2,172,302; 3,034,615; 2,084,554; 3,561,068; 2,644,213; 3,345,706; 3,393,431; 3,412,437; 3,038,223; and, 3,809,799. Additionally, Applicants know of United Kingdom patent No. 531594; Canadian patent No. 954351; French patent Nos. 399827 and 1064123; Italian patent No. 666765; and, Swiss patent No. 554162.
In some prior art systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,321, there is provided bracket structures which include both male and female clips. In such systems, there are bifurcations provided however, such are parallel and generally have the same cross-sectional area. Such systems do not provide for the coupling of the subject invention concept combination of elements in that they do not provide a base portion having a diameter greater than a predetermined diameter or contour of a side panel member. Additionally, the bifurcations of such prior art systems provide for parallel legs and do not appear to provide for an inclined clamping insert type of fastening as is provided in the instant concept.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in British patent No. 531594, there is provided a spring clip having a pair of opposing inclined arms joined at a bent portion. Such prior systems do not provide for base portions of a fastener having an extended lug member upper section for particular coupling to a side panel member through an opening of predetermined contour formed therethrough. Additionally, such do not provide for a central portion of a fastener for interfacing and frictionally engaging the through opening interior walls of a side panel member as is necessary to the subject invention concept system.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,374, such provides for side fastener clips for plate members. However, these systems although including resilient parallel legs mounted on a base, do not provide the leg members to be inclined each with respect to the other, as is necessary to the subject fastener system which allows for a snap clip type coupling.
Other prior art devices and systems direct themselves to various complicated fastening devices which increase the manufacturing and capital costs associated with producing such fasteners.